Neo Genesis- Dusk
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: "Running. That seemed to be the only thing left to do. Everything he knew had faded into nothing. His home, his father, his sister, his country. And now the only to belay fading into nothingness himself was to run. No time to grieve. No time to plan. No time to rest. Only running mattered." Neo Prisma sideproject. Will update daily-ish.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Just a quick Neo Prisma sideproject. I already have most of it written, but I'm going to update 'daily' instead. :P Just to make you all miserable.

I don't own Nintendo, kay? I just don't. Thanks and enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk I

Running. That seemed to be the only thing left to do. Everything he knew had faded into nothing. His home, his father, his sister, his country. And now the only to belay fading into nothingness himself was to run. No time to grieve. No time to plan. No time to rest. Only running mattered. Because if he stopped running, there wouldn't be anything left of what once was. And that kept him running.

The woods were thick in places, making it harder for his pursuers to find him. He could scramble through the brush in the hopes that they would eventually give up. But he had no idea when that might be. Adrenaline stopped his mental clock from working correctly, and for all he knew it could have been five minutes or five hours.

He could hear the occasional screech from the air, alerting him that safety was hardly in his grasp. But as he kept running, they faded and eventually were inaudible. Even so, he didn't stop running until the moon had risen. And only then did he stop running unwittingly, because something fell on him as he passed a tree.

One moment he was running, and the next he was under something, or rather someone and had a great deal of pain where the figure was sprawled. "D-did you fall on me?", he stammered as he attempted to get up and shake the figure off.

The figure stood up suddenly and, in the faint moon light, he could make out a long, dark cloak and blue eyes. "Sorry. Must have lost my balance. But, who are you? I thought no one was left here."

"Hardly anyone, I'd guess. Those birds must have stormed the entire country."

"They did.", the figure huffed angrily. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. Yes it does. Because chances are you're the last person I'm going to meet that doesn't want me dead before I am dead."

"Fine. I'm Ike Greil. And you are?"

"Alice.", the figure replied. "Call me Alice."

* * *

**_AN- Hope you enjoyed it. Not much more to say. :) Thanks for reading!-KawaiiJoltic_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN- :) Here's chapter two! Enjoy, and special thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. **_

**_I don't own Nintendo, kay? I just don't. Thanks and enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk II

"Alright, then.", Ike stated. "Tell me this, Alice. Do you have any idea what the heck is going on?"

Alice turned away and looked at the moon. "They stormed in from the sky. We got attacked a few weeks ago, but our army didn't stand a chance. We were doomed the moment they set foot in Altea."

"And that's all? Why did they attack?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."Alice answered gravely. "No one knows. At least not in the city. The only reason I can think of would be power. We're a small country, the invaders are from a larger one. It'd be an easy feat, overwhelming us. And I suppose they just felt like it."

Ike didn't see a reason to inquire further, considering the girl seemed every bit as confused as himself. "So what now? For the few of us who are left, what can we do?"

"Keep running. Run and hope we'll live to see tomorrow."

"But can't we do something? Can't we..."

"No.", Alice interrupted. "We can only run and hope that our deaths will be more distant than they seem. For now, let's focus on surviving the night. Would you rather come with me or continue on your own."

"Which would be safer?", Ike asked. "I mean if we go apart, there'll be two of us to catch, but we'll be alone, and if I come with you, would that change anything other than the fact that we'd be a bigger target?"

In response, Alice fumbled in her cloak and pulled out a long dagger. "I swiped this while I was leaving.", she explained.

"Safety in numbers, then?"

"Follow me." Alice then grabbed Ike's arm with her hand, which was enveloped by the much-too-long black cloak she was wearing. Her hood was up, so Ike couldn't make out her face, but he could have sworn he saw a smile. Alice then let go and darted through the trees, Ike following closely.

* * *

**_AN- Really hoping this cleared up a bit of the confusion. More stuff will be revealed gradually. :D Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN- Another chapter. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk III

The pair continued for some time until they found a small stream. Alice bent down by it, rolled her sleeves up and cupped the water in her hands, starting to drink from it. "Wait, my dad always told me that there were things in water that could make you sick unless you boiled it first.", Ike warned her.

"Face it, we don't have a fire, and this is most likely the only stream in a ten-mile radius. It's either this or dehydration.", she stated bluntly. "Besides, we need to rest, at least for a minute."

Ike did not reply, but copied her and drank as well. Due to stopping, he realized very suddenly how tired he was, something he was surprised he hadn't noticed before considering it was the middle of the night and he'd been running since morning. "We can't rest for long, though.", Alice ordered as if she'd read his mind. "I'm tired too, but we should put it in perspective. Unova's border is only a few miles away at most, and I'm sure that the Unovian government will be taking in refugees."

"And how do you know that?"

"I-I pay attention in school.", Alice explained hurriedly. "Unova and Altea are allies, I had been running west."

"And how do know we're going west?"

"Geography. Any more question?", Alice asked wearily.

Something occurred to Ike that he scarcely believed he hadn't considered until then. "But why are they trying to kill us? Is it just easier than enslaving us?"

"The invaders have a bias against humans. And Hylians, I'd assume. They wouldn't want us polluting their new territory."

"Why does that matter?"

"This is how I see it.", Alice began. "They don't want humans in their territory, nut they don't plan to inhabit this land for a while. They're going to destroy the land, and then act like we got destroyed in another war, which they will have 'tried to step in and save us', and through some convoluted trickery, now have control of the land."

"What?"

"So their citizens don't know that they attacked without provocation.", Alice elaborated.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask."

"Good idea." Alice then stood up and continued to head west. Ike followed her once more.

And the two continued running half-heartedly until they heard an echoing screech from above. Freezing in terror, Alice looked up. Ike tugged at her sleeve urgently. "We need to hurry, like you said."

"I was afraid this would happen.", Alice solemnly sighed. "They must have realized people were fleeing to Unova."

"Well, then let's run another way.", Ike suggested.

"No, Altea is only surrounded by Unova and the invaders. Either way will end in disaster."

Ike then ran towards the screeching. "Then let's run towards the disaster that might end well." Alice drew the dagger she'd been carrying and followed.

* * *

**_AN- Hope you enjoyed the exposition! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN- Next chapter! Enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk IV

The two had hardly moved when they heard one of the screeches much closer than before. One of the birds had detected them. They ran quickly, but a glinting, colossal avian landed before them. Alice lunged forwards and stabbed her dagger into the bird in it's chest. Though no blood was apparent, it collapsed.

"Did you kill it?"

"No, but it's stunned. We should run before any more find us.", Alice ordered as she dashed past the collapsed creature.

Ike ran beside her and inquired "B-but how did you know to do that?"

"S-school."

"What kind of school teaches you how to fight monsters?"

"Technically they're Skarmory, but..."

"Answer me!"

"D-does it really matter?", Alice stammered.

"You're probably the last person I'll meet before I die, so I'd think I have a right to know!", Ike exclaimed.

"Please, keep it down!", Alice whispered fervently. "They'll hear us! And it was a private school."

"Thank you.", Ike snapped quietly. "Sorry, I just don't really like trusting my life to a complete stranger."

"If we survive this, maybe we can get to know each other sometime."

Another Skarmory flew in front of the pair without warning. It was holding a spear and brandishing it menacingly. Alice didn't seem able to find the weakpoint like she had before, so she dove into a nearby clump of trees. Ike, however, tried hard to recall where she had hit it before. Somewhere in the chest?

Ike quickly grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it at the beast. It did absolutely nothing, and he felt a hand pull him into the cluster of trees.

"Thanks.", Ike muttered as he stood up."Sorry about that."

"It a really stupid thing to do.", a voice replied.

Ike was confused. It didn't sound much like his ally's voice. "A-Alice?"

"No, definitely not. Do I sound like a girl to you?"

* * *

**_AN- Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN- Next chap! Hope you enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk V

Ike looked over at the speaker and saw a definitively not cloaked figure glaring at him. "I'm Roy, by the way. Is Alice that girl who ran off a minute ago?"

"Yeah, she is.", Ike stated as he ran in the general direction Alice had ran. He heard footsteps, presumably Roy's trailing him.

"And why are you following me?", he asked, irritatedly.

"Because you and that girl are the only people I've seen since my entire town got invaded."

"Fair enough.", Ike replied. He tried to run as quickly as possible, which was easier said than done considering that the trees were growing so thickly that you couldn't see the faintest trace of moonlight through the branches. He eventually caught up to Alice, who jumped the second she heard him.

"Oh, it's just you.", Alice sighed in relief. "I thought you were right behind me. What happened?"

"He was being stupid and threw a rock at it.", Roy replied.

Alice turned around and glanced behind Ike. "Is there someone with you?", she asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm Roy, and you're Alex, right."

"Alice. And why are you even here?"

"I figured they couldn't get through the thick trees, so I was hiding here until they left. But they didn't, so I just stayed here."

Alice nodded, and turned back around. "We need to leave. Are you coming?"

"You bet."

* * *

**_AN- Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading- KawaiiJoltic_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN- Another chapter! Please enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk VI

The now trio continued back on course, trying to stay into he thickest areas and avoid screeches at all costs. Not one of them said a word, but continued to allow the adrenaline that was renewed with every screech carry them. But eventually, the adrenaline faded and left the three drained of every ounce of energy.

Alice was the first to collapse, and her companions quickly asked her if she was alright.

"I-I'm exhausted, but I can continue. We just need to get away. We need to leave.", she muttered.

She attempted to get up, but Ike forced her back down. "No. We won't get anywhere like this, and we wouldn't be able to fight off any Skarmory."

"He's right. I'm tired too, and I barely went anywhere compared to you two.", Roy agreed. "See, there's a thick-ish area right over there.", he pointed to a clump of trees with a thick canopy. "Can you make it there?"

Alice gathered her cloak and stood, feebly making her way to the quasi-safe patch. Ike and Roy both followed, and gladly sat down once she'd collapsed once more.

As she attempted to glance at the sky through the leaves, Alice sighed. "I can't believe it hasn't even been a day since, well, since everything. Since my father died, since I met you, since I started running," she smiled slightly. "since I ate."

"Eating can wait. Let's just make it through tonight, make it to Unova, and then we can worry about food.", Ike reassured her. "Wait, just your father?"

"My mother and sisters fled.", Alice elaborated. "I did too, but..."

"By the way, other guy, I don't think I caught your name.", Roy interrupted.

"Ike.", Ike replied. "Ike Greil. My father got killed by one of the Skarmory, and my sister got taken.", he told.

"Oh. Well, if we're all sharing, my family fled, but I got lost and separated.", Roy added.

"We can grieve later.", Alice said forcefully. "We need to rest."

"But we are resting. What are we supposed to do, rest harder?", Roy joked.

"H-how can you even joke? It's not a time when things like that are a good idea."

Ike laughed. "We need to cheer up, you especially. It's been an impossible day for all of us, but it's never a bad idea to at least try to be happy."

"You probably just need some rest.", Roy added. "I can keep watch if either of you want to try to rest."

"Thanks.", Alice said as she layed her head on a tree trunk.

Ike felt slightly guilty about it, but couldn't help but follow Alice's lead once more.

...

He woke up in a brighter world where the sun was beginning to rise. Roy had fallen asleep as well, but Alice was already awake. "Oh, good morning.", Alice greeted as she drew her hood closer to her face. "I switched with Roy earlier; thought he probably needed sleep too.", she explained.

Ike stood up and shook Roy's shoulder. He quickly jolted awake and after muttering something along the lines of "don't scare me like that", rose as well. The three set off once more, only to halted by a flash of silver and a blood-curdling screech.

* * *

**_AN- Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN- Next chapter! Might be a delay in the next one, but enjoy it all the same! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Genesis- Dusk VII

Roy grabbed a stick off the ground and held it out like a spear, while Alice drew her dagger. Ike felt a bit useless, so grabbed another rock.

The Skarmory made a high-pitched metallic noise that could have been a scream or a laugh for all Ike knew and purple Spikes suddenly appeared at their feet. "Don't move.", Alice muttered. "Whatever you do, don't even take a single step."

Ike and Roy did not question her command, and stayed still with makeshift weapons in hand. The Skarmory flapped its metal wings, causing the odd Spikes to be lifted into the air and fly towards them. One suddenly started on a path Ike could see would lead to himself, something Alice noted quickly.

In an instant, she had carefully rushed in front of Ike and hit the spike with her dagger, causing it to fall once more. In the rapid action, Alice's hood flew off revealing short, blue hair.

She glanced at the ground and charged towards the Skarmory attempting to strike it as she had the previous day. It continued to dodge and cut Alice's arm with one of its feathers. Without thinking, Ike threw the rock he was holding at the creature. It glanced at the projectile, snorting in amusement. Alice took the chance and stabbed the Skarmory in its weak spot, and walked by it.

Ike and Roy quickly made their way out of the maze of purple Spikes, being careful not to touch any of them. Alice waited for them, and Ike got a closer look at her unveiled face. She had short blue hair and blue eyes, but she also looked strangely familiar.

"Alice, we've met before, haven't we?", he asked.

"Yeah, you look kinda familiar to me too.", Roy agreed.

Alice felt for her hood, realizing it wasn't on. Placing it back on, she shook her head. "N-no. I'm sure we haven't.", she assured them shakily.

Ike moved in closer to her, pulling her hood back. "Alice, be honest. What are you hiding?", he asked forcefully.

Alice fumbled in her cloak until she pulled out a golden circlet with a red gem in the center. She placed it on her head, and Ike's mind clicked the scattered pieces into place.

"So you lied to me about everything? I knew you were hiding something, but I was too scared to care."

"Ike, l-let me explain. I had reasons. You see..."

"Oh I see it just fine.", Ike yelled. "'Alice', she was only a lie to hide the truth. All hail Marth, Prince of lies."

* * *

**_AN- Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
